


Great Shot

by lizlybear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Lydia is a fashion queen, M/M, Male Slash, Model Stiles, Modeling, Photographer Derek, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, wannabe model Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: When Stiles gets an offer to work for a model agency he needs a portfolio, Derek helps out.





	Great Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ister/gifts).



Stiles is grocery shopping when he feels a tap on his shoulder. When he turns around, he sees a man standing behind him. “Have you ever thought about modeling?” The man asks with a predatory smile.

“Uh, no?” He answers.

“Well, I think you should. You definitely have the looks. Here, I’ll give you my card. Please give me a call if you are ready to earn some money.”

Stiles accepts the card and reads _Deucalion Emery - BEYOND magazine._ “Are you serious? Who put you up to this? Was it Scott?” he asks while he looks around the supermarket. 

“Yes, I’m very serious. I think you can make a lot of money as a model,” the man says with conviction.

“Okay. Cheesy as hell, but I’ll think about it.”

“Call me. You won’t regret it, I promise,” Deucalion says while he walks away.

Stiles doesn’t know if he should take it seriously, but he slips the card into his pocket anyway.

When he gets home he puts away the groceries and walks up to his room. He takes the card out of his pocket, studies it, and decides to at least look the studio up. It’s probably a ruse and before he knows it he’ll be stuck in a whorehouse selling his ass. By what comes up in his google search results, he concludes that it is a legit company. Okay, it’s a fantasy soft core porn company that caters to everything from vampire orgies to werewolf gay porn, but legit nonetheless. Deucalion Emery appears to be the owner. It’s a very classy, but somewhat kinky magazine, as far as he can tell. He needs to think this over.

That night at dinner he asks his dad, “Do you think I am model material?”

“What? What do you mean?” His father stops eating and looks at him.

“Well, this afternoon I got held up at the grocery store, and a man asked me if I ever thought about doing modelling. So, now I am thinking about it.”

“No, Jesus, Stiles, you are a sheriff’s son. You know how these things go! We do not trust random strangers telling you that you should be a model,” his father says.

“Oh my god, Dad! I said I was thinking about it, not that I was going to do a porn shoot for some random guy.”

His dad raises a very judgemental eyebrow at him.

“Fine, I won’t contact him, but just so you know, I was seriously thinking about it!” He decides to move on from the subject and asks his dad if there are any new cases.

 

****

 

Three days later at work he asks Lydia whether she thinks he is model material, she scoffs at him and says, “You do realise that most models aren’t all that pretty, right? They just take fabulous photos.”

“Well, thanks for that, Lyds, I love you too,” Stiles says with an easy grin.

She looks at him again. “I think you can be a model, you’re sort of pretty, from certain angles and you look very cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m ruggedly handsome! But thanks, I might have a shot then.”

“I’m guessing you’re asking for a reason?” She asks.

“Well, yes, I got held up at the supermarket and this guy gave me his card and said I could make a lot of money as a model.”

“Make sure it’s legit, Stilinski. Also, don’t sign anything before letting me read it over.”

“Duh! Thanks babe!”

She scowls at him. “I’m not your babe!”

He just laughs and gets back to his work. He started this job straight out of college and he has been working here for almost two years. He just thought that by now he would’ve at least be out of the fucking basement! But no, he is still stuck at the bottom. He kind of expected it to be different. He went to a good college and then got a job right away, but this isn’t what he wants. A nine-to-five office job is boring as hell and slowly killing him. Unfortunately the firm he is working for doesn’t offer any prospect of him moving up the ladder any time soon.

If this modelling job can get him enough money to at least move out of his father's house and into his own apartment, then he is going for it. Okay, so he made a decision. He realises that he probably shouldn’t tell his dad about said decision, but first things first. He needs to look up what he can ask for a photo shoot and what BEYOND is willing to pay.

He finds out that he can earn between a $100 per hour and $1500 a day. And for lingerie models, which he thinks fits nicely with the kinky porn photo shoots, twice that. He goes back to the BEYOND website and reads the contact information again. It says he should have at least a few pictures or head shots of himself before contacting them. Of course he doesn’t have those. Yet.

He is now dead-set on trying to see if he can actually become a model. So he will needs those photo’s anyway. He’ll have to call or mail Deucalion and see if he can give him any details about what working for BEYOND would entail.

He texts Scott and Isaac to arrange a night out. He needs to relay his maybe-new-career to his besties. That Friday they meet at the local hotspot, and Stiles tells them all about BEYOND magazine and his new found aspirations to become a model. He doesn’t know what he expected exactly, but he is pleasantly surprised when Isaac and Scott both tell him he can totally be a model, and they encourage him to pursue it.

Stiles orders the next round and when he comes back to the table, Isaac says, “Maybe Derek would be willing to take some pictures of you?”

Derek is Isaac’s hot, sexy as fuck, but very straight older step-brother who happens to be a photographer.

“I don’t know, man. He probably doesn’t have the time, and I don’t know if I can actually look him in the eye nowadays.”

“I’m sure he forgot about the poem you wrote him when you were fourteen,” Isaac tells him and Stiles can tell that he is holding back his laughter.

“It was a haiku” Stiles protests

“Yeah, or the time he found you sniffing his shirt,” Scott says with way too much glee, and then they’re both laughing at him.

“I wasn’t sniffing it! I was just picking it up” he says with pretend indignation “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I was an awkward duckling with a crush.” Stiles laughs along with them. They continue to talk about their childhood, Isaac’s epic crush on Scott and Stiles’ ten year plan to marry Lydia. By the time Stiles drops face first into his bed that night he’s forgotten all about Isaac’s suggestion.

 

****

 

A week later he is just sitting down for dinner when Isaac calls him. “What’s up, brother from another mother?”

“Really Stiles? How old are you again?” Isaac says and Stiles can hear him roll his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me! And stop frowning, you weirdo,” he says smiling into the phone, because he knows Isaac is now frowning at the phone asking himself if Stiles really knows him that well.

“Any ways, are you still serious about becoming a model?”

“Well yeah, but it’s kind of hard to find a legit photographer who doesn’t ask for a three month salary for like ten pictures.” He’s been trying, but honestly the prices for professional photographs are insanely high. He is now actually considering asking Allison to just take some pictures of him and see how they’ll turn out.

“Well, I’ve asked Derek about it, and he has time for you this weekend, but only if you are serious about it,” Isaac says. “Also, he thinks it will probably take the whole day, because of your inability to sit still for three seconds.” Isaac sounds like he is holding back laughter.

“Hey, he can’t know that! He hasn’t been around me for years. Have you been bad-mouthing me around your hot, sexy older brother?” He says, knowing exactly what to say to push Isaac’s buttons.

“Stop it! I’ve had to put up with four years of you describing my brothers assets! No more, you hear me!”

“But your brothers ‘ASSets’ are delicious and in need of describing in finer detail.”

“Ugh, are you free this Saturday, or not?”

“Yeah, I am. What does he want for it?” He asks because if Derek charges him full price he won’t be able to afford it.

“He didn’t mention payment, but I’m sure he’s willing to make you a deal. I’ll tell him you said yes and I’m giving him your number so you can set a time.”

“Thank you so much, dude. Seriously, you rock!”

After they hang up Stiles stands up and looks around his room. Holy fuck, he needs to clean his room. His teenage crush is going to come over to take pictures of him! His head provides all sorts of scenarios, and they all lead to sex. He needs to stop watching so much porn, because this is Derek doing his brother a favour. Nothing more, nothing less, and he knows that. He just can’t help it that his mind automatically supplies him with a live action porn script that ends with Derek bending him over the nearest surface and fucking him stupid.

He knows he won’t ever fully get over his crush on Derek. It isn’t even a real crush, it’s more like love. He fell in love with Derek when he was twelve years old and he never actually fell out of love, despite what his friends think. When Derek brought home his first girlfriend Stiles was heartbroken but he still hoped and wished. After Derek brought home his third girlfriend Stiles gave up that hope.

He still hoped, but by the time he was eighteen he realised that he would never be on Derek’s radar, no matter how hard he wished. So, he stopped going over to Isaac’s house, and tried to forget his first, and for now, only love. He didn’t really succeed, but he got very good at pretending. He even had a few relationships and a string of one-night-stands over the years.

Of course, he sees Derek around town, but he usually goes out of his way to avoid talking to him. Smiling and waving, that’s the only interaction he’s had with Derek over the years, and now he is going to spend an entire Saturday with him. He gets nervous and excited thinking about it. Saturday needs to hurry up and be here already!

  


****

 

He wakes up on Thursday morning to a text from an unknown number _“Instead of me coming to your place for your photo shoot how about you come over to my place?”_

He saves the number under FILTSO, Face I’d Like To Sit On, he thinks about going over to Derek’s place. Pro would be Derek in his element, con would be Stiles well out of his comfort zone. Ha, who was he kidding? This whole photo shoot would be out of his comfort zone, so he texts back, _“Sure, what time do you want me there?”_

He doesn’t have to wait long for a response. _“Nine thirty is fine. We’ll need the time with your inability to sit still.”_

Stiles resents that. He _can_ sit still, it’s not that hard. He tries to ignore the tapping sound his bouncing foot is making on the ground. Okay, so maybe he can’t sit still, but he can sit still long enough for a fucking photo.

 _“I resent that!”_ he texts, and as an afterthought he adds, _“Thank you btw for doing this and taking the time out of your no doubt busy schedule.”_

Seconds later his phone beeps. _“No problem, glad I can help. See you Saturday”._

_“See you Saturday! Looking forward to it!”_

 

*****

 

On Friday afternoon Stiles is panicking. He doesn’t have anything good or sexy to wear for the shoot. His closet is full of plaid and nerd shirts. He owns one decent, intense black jeans and he only wears that for formal occasions. He knows he’s going to regret it, but he’s desperate. As he walks up to Lydia's office he thinks it might work out and it won’t be too bad.

Ha, if he could go back in time, he would bitch slap himself out of going to Lydia fucking Martin for fashion advice. The look on Lydia's face when he asks her if she can spare some time to help him put together two outfits for a photo shoot can only be described as Halloween meets Christmas morning. The grin on her face is downright evil but the overall look is kid-on-Christmas-morning. She actually claps her hands together. He thinks he’ll probably have nightmares for months over that look. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Lydia agrees to take him shopping. Not come with him to shop, no, she is taking him shopping. Apparently there is a big difference. 

Lydia dumps him in the fitting room area, leaves him there and proceeds to go around the store to do her thing. Stiles doesn’t know what her thing is, and quite frankly he’s afraid to ask. He’s getting restless, since he’s been waiting for over thirty minutes. He actually startles when Lydia and a shop assistant walk into the waiting area. The shop assistant is hardly visible under the mountain of clothes she’s carrying.

Lydia ushers him into one of the fitting rooms and gives him outfit number one. After the fifth outfit he feels like one of those Say-Yes-To-The-Dress-brides. He now has one pair of tight skinny jeans, one tight fitted red shirt and a pair of black sneakers. He put his foot down when she gives him shiny leather shoes. After the ninth outfit he’s ready to make a run for it. His Yes-pile now has one more pair of jeans, two shirts and a three pack of black plain boxer briefs. When he complains about the tightness of the shirts and jeans Lydia tell him to suck it up because he is the one who wants to sell his body.

Finally, they are done, thank fuck! Lydia demands dinner for her fashion services and he agrees because she deserves it. After dinner he thanks her, and with a promise to show her the pictures, he heads home..

 

*****

 

It’s Saturday morning and Stiles is a nervous wreck. He changed outfits three times already even though he is bringing them both and an extra shirt. He is now wearing his new skinny jeans with the red shirt. It’ll have to do. He glances at the clock. Only 40 minutes left before he is going to make a fool out of himself.

He slowly walks downstairs, already very conscious of his body and the way he moves. He pours himself a mug of coffee and considers his breakfast options, waffles or cereal. After a small debate with himself he goes for the cereal instead of the waffles. He sits down and looks at his brand new bright red shirt. He shakes his head and takes it off. Now he can eat his breakfast without fear of staining it. He glances at the clock again. Okay, yeah, he has to go now. He’ll need to have at least 5 minutes to calm himself down in his car before he has to go in.

He is sitting in his car on the parking lot in front of Derek’s apartment complex. He breathes in deeply and slowly let’s it go, trying to get his heart rate under control. He hasn’t been this nervous since he gave Derek his haiku when he was fourteen. After a few minutes he feels calm and brave enough to get out of the car.

He walks into the building and takes the lift to the sixth floor. He straightens his clothes and adjusts his bag strap before ringing the bell. He can’t believe Derek has the top floor of the apartment building to himself. He frowns and rings the bell again. He hears nothing and he rings again. He is in the process of lifting his hand again when the door flies open. He stills and stares at Derek, who opened the door with the scowl of all scowls on his face. He swallows. Derek tracks the movement of his throat and Stiles feels himself flush.

“Impatient as always,” Derek says, glaring at Stiles’ raised hand.

“Hi, uh, nine-thirty, right?” He awkwardly says, scratching the back of his head.

“Yes, come in,” Derek answers, opening the door so Stiles can enter.

He steps in and looks around. Somehow he imagined Derek living like a true bachelor, bare and with as few colours as possible. The opposite appears to be true. The living room looks homey, warm and lived in. He sees a wall of pictures; in the middle a big one with the whole Hale clan. Family is obviously very important to Derek, and to his own surprise it makes him fall in love with Derek a little bit more.

“You want anything to drink before we start?”

“No thank you, I’d rather just start before I lose my nerve,” he says while flashing Derek a smile.

Derek nods and gestures towards a door to the left. Stiles follows Derek into the room and—woah!—he underestimated the layout of the apartment. The studio is huge, and consists of three different sets. He knows Derek inherited a lot of money when his uncle died during a freak accident with a wood chipper, but he never actually saw Derek splurge on anything. Now he sees that the money was probably well spent. He walks towards a chaise lounge and drops down on, it draping himself in a perfect image of Kate Winslet in Titanic

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” he says in a wannabe sultry voice.

Derek chokes and starts laughing. Stiles smiles; perfect icebreaker.

“Seriously though, where do we start?” he asks with an easy grin.

Derek gestures to the set next to the window, it contains an easy chair and a desk. “We’ll start here and see how it goes. Is that okay?”

“Yeah sure, is this outfit okay?” he asks and then blurts out, “I brought another outfit with me, if you don’t like this one.”

Derek smiles at him. “What you’re wearing is fine for now. We’ll start with some shots by the desk while we have the morning light.”

Stiles takes back everything he ever said about models having an easy job. They’ve been at it for almost two and a half hours and of the probably over 1000 pictures Derek has taken there might be six usable photos. Well at least according to Derek. Stiles thinks all of them are good enough. Derek is very demanding and bossy. He has been touching Stiles all over and he doesn’t know if it’s wishful thinking or something else, but Derek’s touches linger just a bit too long for them to be ‘just friendly’.

At one point he has Stiles spreading his legs and leaning back against the desk, only to step in between his spread legs and leaning in to adjust Stiles’s shirt. Stiles notices that Derek smells delicious and he can still feel Derek’s pretty impressive bulge pressing against his rapidly hardening cock. It could have been a belt buckle, but Stiles’ mind goes with cock because that’s just way sexier. He suspects that those particular photo’s aren’t usable in any way, unless he’s going for soft porn. He’ll still ask Derek to send them to him anyway because he wants to remember how sexy he felt when posing for Derek.

Stiles has to talk himself down several times to keep his cock from making itself visible in these horrible tight jeans. He is never letting Lydia pick out his clothes again. He misses his old jeans where he could hide his boner. Derek turns away to pick up his camera and Stiles adjust himself quickly, only to have Derek sigh and scold him for moving. Derek comes over and starts the whole slow seduction again. Because that’s what Derek is doing, whether he knows it or not. Stiles now thinks he is definitely doing it on purpose. After a few more photos Derek suggests lunch and then a different set.

Derek makes them a simple lunch while Stiles sits at the breakfast bar. “Why do you want this photo shoot anyway? Isaac said it’s because of some guy coming up to you?”

“Yeah, his name is Deucalion. He said I can be a model at his agency.” Stiles sees Derek’s back stiffen before he’s even finished talking. Derek turns around with a furious look on his face.

“No! You can’t call that despicable man. He ruins people, luring them in with pretty words and then destroys their life,” he spits at Stiles.

Stiles is taken back by the emotion behind Derek’s words. The confusion must have shown on his face because Derek sighs, drags his hand through his hair and turns around completely.

“Sorry okay, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Look, a few years back, when I first started in the business I did a couple of shoots for them. Nothing big, just some nude soft porn shoots, at least that is what they said when they hired me. Let me tell you now: no matter what it says on the website, there is nothing soft porn about the shoots. It’s hardcore porn, penetration and cum shots galore. In between takes I talked to one of the girls and it became apparent to me that it wasn’t what she signed up for. After asking a few questions she admitted that she signed a contract without knowing how to actually read a contract.”

Derek turned back to the worktop and busied himself with lunch. He continued in a strained voice, as if he was holding back a lot of anger. “There had been a sub-contract, stating that she would have to do private shoots. The first time they requested her for a shoot they roofied her. When she woke up, she went to Deucalion and threatened him with a lawsuit. He blackmailed her with the shoot. I don’t know how bad the video was but she never followed through with her threat and is currently working out her three year contract. I had the contract checked by a lawyer and it was flawless. He couldn’t get her out of it.” He places two plates on the table and sits down heavily. “Promise me that you won’t go there.”

“Woah, unbelievable. I knew it was too good to be true. A model with my face? HA!” Stiles tried to laugh it off, but his heart was thudding rather loudly in his ears. If Isaac hadn’t asked Derek to do him a favour, he would have been sending his amateur pictures to Deucalion right about now.

“I think you can be a model, actually. You have a perfect body for it, why do you think I wanted to do this shoot?” Derek asks with a smile.

“Uh, out of the goodness of your heart? Or because you owed your brother a favour?” Stiles replies with an easy grin.

“We’ll finish the shoot and then pick out the best shots, I help you put together a portfolio. I’ll even set you up with some of my contacts. That way you at least know for sure it’s legit and, most importantly, safe.”

Stiles finishes his last bite. “Al right then, bring it on!”

Derek smiles and shakes his head. He puts the plates in the sink and follows Stiles back into the studio.

“You said you brought another outfit?” Derek asks.

Stiles nods and walks over to his bag. He shows his second outfit to Derek, who takes one look at it and tells him to put it on. While he changes into it, Derek is setting up his camera in front of the chaise lounge. He joins Derek in front of the couch.

“How and where do you want me?” he asks with what he hopes is a cheeky grin. He thinks he sees Derek’s pupils dilate, and his face flush, but Derek turns around so fast that he can’t be sure.

“On the couch facing the camera,” Derek says. Stiles complies, sitting down with his back straight.

“Okay, part your legs, wider please. Try to be casual.” Derek is snapping away and Stiles is trying to keep up with his demands.

 

*****

 

Stiles is sitting on his knees on the couch, his shirt pulled up to show of his non existent abs. He’s looking at the camera, his face half hidden by his shirt, with what he hopes is a teasing, sexy look. Derek stopped snapping pictures, he looks at Stiles like Stiles looks at curly fries. Like he can’t wait to have a taste of him. In the back of Stiles’ mind the song Hungry Eyes starts playing, he suddenly feels like dropping down to all fours, and shake his ass at Derek. He sits still and waits for Derek to take the picture.

He’s keenly aware of the way Derek is looking at him, he lets his hand slide down his chest while he looks at Derek. He realises that he’s actively putting the moves on him, just because he caught the guy staring at him. Wishful thinking, right? He catches Derek’s eyes following his hand. Maybe not so wishful after all? 

He knows that if Derek asks, he’ll be naked, on his back, and begging for it before Derek finishes the sentence. The camera starts clicking again and he decides to go for it. He lets his hand slip further down and he looks up at the camera. He smiles shyly and focusses on radiating sexy, but innocent, wanting to be despoiled. He slowly licks his lips and pops open the first button of his jeans. Derek falls silent and stops giving orders all together. He steps away from the camera, clears his throat, and announces that he needs a break. He turns around abruptly and doesn’t say a word as he stalks out of the studio.

Stiles wonders if he went too far, straight baiting is a thing after all. Only, is it really straight baiting if the ‘straight’ guy goes for it? He didn’t imagine the bulge in Derek’s jeans. He knows for sure that Derek wants him.

When Derek comes back in, Stiles gets up from the couch. Derek stops in his tracks and stares at him with a deer-in-headlights-look. Stiles pretty much walks straight into Derek’s personal space. He lifts his hand and slides it up over Derek’s chest into his neck. He then pushes his fingers into Derek’s hair. When Derek doesn’t move back or tells him no, he tightens his grip and pulls Derek down. The first touch of their lips make him groan out loud. He licks Derek’s bottom lip and then pulls back just enough so their lips don’t touch anymore. He hovers there in a challenge; if Derek wants it he needs to take it.

The hesitation is so obvious that Stiles sighs in defeat and pulls back completely, but before he can retreat, Derek surges forward and slams his mouth onto Stiles’. The inside of his lips are pushed against his teeth and he swears he can taste blood, but then the pressure eases and he feels Derek’s tongue probing at the seam of his lips. He opens up and there’s an explosion of taste: coffee, spice, and underneath that the unique taste belonging to Derek.

The slide of their tongues and the heavy nose breathing makes him feel light headed. He’s in a state of euphoria, DEREK FUCKING HALE is kissing him! There’s a hand sliding down his back, it comes to rest on his ass, and pulls him flush against a wall of muscle. Derek’s scent fills his nose and he feels his cock jump. The hand he has in Derek’s hair tightens and releases, he arches his back, bucking his hips forward against Derek. 

The hand on his ass slides down further and picks up his thigh, pulling it up until he wraps his leg around Derek’s hip. Derek pulls up Stiles’s other leg and starts walking towards the third set.

The kiss breaks and Stiles drops his head onto Derek’s shoulder. Before he can truly catch his breath he is deposited in the middle of a bed. Derek stands at the side of the bed looking down on him. Stiles pops another button on his jeans. Derek’s eyes follow the sound. He licks his lips and rubs his hand over the obvious bulge in his jeans. Stiles shudders in anticipation.

“Lube?” he asks, and is shocked at how wrecked he already sounds. Derek nods and walks out of the studio. Stiles watches him go and thanks all the deities he knows for his always-be-prepared-plan. Stiles shakes himself out of it and scrambles out his clothes. He lays back and starts stroking his dick. It is too dry, so he licks the palm of his hand and tries again. The friction is brilliant and he can’t help the moan that escapes him.

“Impatient as always,” Derek says, sounding slightly out of breath and Stiles opens his eyes to look up at him. He slowly slides his hand up and down his cock and revels in the fact that Derek lost his perfect composure just by looking at him.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he says while rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. The pre cum flows down and makes the slide of his hand easier. Derek loses his clothes in record time, and the mattress dips as he crawls onto the bed. He sits back and pushes Stiles’s legs apart, Stiles lets them fall open and to the side.

Derek lowers himself onto Stiles, and then their cocks are rubbing against each other and Derek kisses the moan right out of his mouth. Their kiss turns frantic and filthy in seconds. Stiles loses track of everything, his senses are filled with Derek. The noises coming out of his mouth are embarrassing, but he can’t seem to stop them.

Derek pulls back and grabs the lube, he pours a dollop onto his hand palm. The next moment Stiles feels wet fingers probing at his hole. The first one slides in easily, the second makes Stiles grunt but he bears down and the slide becomes easier. When Derek can move three of his fingers in and out with ease he starts begging for it.

Derek leans down and kisses him hard. He sits back on his haunches, and looks down at Stiles´ hole. He is lazily rubbing his cock while dribbling some more lube onto it. Stiles is panting, looking up at Derek. He wants to tell Derek to hurry the fuck up, but he is afraid that if he speaks Derek is going to bolt. So he lays there waiting for Derek’s next move.

Derek reaches down and turns him around. He pushes Stiles into the bed and runs his hands down his back. They come to rest on his ass and he can feel the cold air on his hole when Derek spreads him wide. When he feels the first touch of Derek’s cock he braces himself.

Derek pushes in. He doesn’t go slow. The sudden stretch burns but Stiles loves it. Derek is fully in and he pauses for just a second before setting a brutal pace. The usually stoic Derek is telling him what a good boy he is and how he loves the tightness of Stiles’ ass.

Meanwhile, Stiles tries to stay steady while reaching for his neglected dick, but Derek notices and pulls Stiles up. He spreads Stiles’s legs over his thighs and Stiles grabs onto Derek’s arm to steady himself. The new angle makes Derek go deeper than before and he sees stars, his hole clenches and he shudders all over. Derek found his prostate, Stiles’ cock is steadily leaking pre cum, he is going to come.

The brutal pace has slowed down to a sort of grinding, Derek pulls Stiles face to the side and give him an open mouthed kiss. He grabs Stiles cock at the base and squeezes tight. Stiles whines and mumbles a “not fair” into Derek’s mouth. He pushes Stiles down again but doesn’t let go of his cock, Stiles is spread just a tad too wide, but he doesn’t care because Derek is hitting the spot every time he slams back in. Stiles can’t breathe, the punishing pace is awful and brilliant at the same time. Then Derek lets go of his cock and pulls Stiles up.

“You can come,” Derek growls into his ear. Stiles erupts and he feels the cum hitting his chin. Derek lifts Stiles up and slams him down onto his cock once, twice, before he cums inside of him. Derek carefully pulls out, and what feels like a river of cum pulses out of Stiles´ hole.

Stiles drops face first into the pillows and he feels Derek lay down beside him. Derek pulls him against his chest and spoons him. Once their breathing slows down Stiles notices the cooling sweat on his skin, he shivers. Derek gives him a kiss on the back of his neck, and stand up pulling Stiles with him.

“How about a quick shower? And then dinner?” Derek asks.

Stiles looks at him with a thoughtful look on his face before he gives Derek a lopsided grin and answers, “Sounds fantastic, but I propose a long shower, nap, and then dinner.”

Derek smiles and agrees.

“Lead the way, big guy!” Stiles says, when he follows Derek into the apartment. He can feel the cum dripping down his leg and he can’t help but grin in satisfaction.

 

*****

 

Once in the shower they make quick work of cleaning themselves. When Derek is done rinsing Stiles pushes him face first against the tiled wall. He spreads Derek's ass and rubs the tip of his finger against the tight hole. The water makes it easy for him to slip it in. After pumping his finger in and out a few times, he pulls it out. Derek’s hole is open and Stiles doesn’t resist the urge to bury his face in between the cheeks. He tongues the rim and stabs the tip of his tongue inside every time he runs it across the tight little hole.

Derek is moaning and pushing his ass into Stiles’s face. Stiles’ jaw aches and his tongue is becoming numb, but the way Derek is falling apart above him is worth it. He feels Derek’s hole clench around his tongue before Derek sags against the bathroom wall. Stiles stands up and washes his face in the spray, Derek pulls him against his chest and kisses him softly. Stiles love the wet skin to skin slide of their bodies. After a few more minutes of hugging and kissing they turn off the shower and dry each other off.

Derek leads them to what Stiles assumes is his actual bedroom instead of the set. Derek pulls the curtains shut before they settle on the bed. The sheets are warm because the afternoon sun is shining onto the bed. Stiles lies there with Derek spooning him and wonders where they go from here. He doesn’t want give this to end. The longer the silence the more anxious he becomes.

“So was this a one time thing? A friends with benefits thing? Or are you up for dating? You know, the long haul?” he says into the darkening room.

Derek coughs. “Always so damn impatient. Can’t we just enjoy the moment and think about what it means later?”

Stiles feels his face crumble. He knew not to get his hopes up. Fucking hell, he went for it and he was glad he did... But did it have to hurt so much when the love of your life rejects you? He pulls away and moves towards the door.

“Thank you, Derek, for the shoot and for the sex, I had a great day.” He steps out of the room before Derek can answer him. He quickly walks to the studio and starts gathering his clothes. He feels his eyes sting and knows he is about to cry. He furiously rubs at them. It’s his own fault. He always goes for the straight guys with the motto ‘a hole is hole’. He got what he wanted, sure, but not really. At least he has a great memory for the spank bank. He turns around, and walks right into Derek.

“Are you crying?” Derek asks uncertainly “Look, I didn’t mean for you leave. Stay? Have dinner with me and we’ll talk.”

“No, thank you. I had my fill of straight guys letting me suck their cocks, and fucking me from behind. I have my pride. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember, and I took the chance to be with you. It was fun, but don’t think you owe me anything because of that. I’m a big boy. I can handle rejection.” Stiles is very proud of himself when his voice doesn't break.

Derek looks confused. “Straight? What? I’m bi actually, and while I can’t say I’ve been in love with you for years I can say that I would very much like to see where this thing can go. I’m just hesitant to label it. So yeah, I might be in it for the long haul, but we’ll have to see how it goes. We are more than compatible in bed, so that’s something at least.” He ends with a grin.

“Okay. So, dinner? Sleepover? And no labels for a while?” Stiles asks with a smudge of uncertainty.

"No labels, just us,” Derek answers while he holds out his hand. Stiles drops his clothes and slides his hand into Derek’s.

 

 

fin  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Any and all feed back is appreciated.  
> It's based on a real life experience where the sex didn't happen. I think it came out al right. :)  
> I want to thank Rawks and SilvieW for their time and effort in editing my story. You guys rock!
> 
> (Also I have no idea what an actual professional photo shoot costs or what the payment would be for a model. I googled it and these where the first prices I saw and I copied them. )


End file.
